


Swollen. Red.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fanart, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stressrelief, General-Style.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Swollen. Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to watch the last part and got inspired. Thanks for watching and reading, and let me know what you think :D (Remember, I haven't seen RoS yet, please don't spoil me)

Contrary to his troops believe he's not a machine. His position is putting an enormous strain on his mind and body, and like everyone else, he had to find a way to get rid of it. Unusual as it may seem, the General will not have anyone question his methods. It's efficient, quick, discreet enough, and if it leaves his knees slightly bruised, his lips a little red, it's well worth the outcome.  
Standing on the bridge he's again calm, calculated and composed. He absentmindedly touches his swollen lips. Ren is smirking at him. Hux want's to do it again. 

.  
.  
.


End file.
